Hinds
Hinds '''(also known as '''Hinds1324) is a very popular skilled player and creator in Geometry Dash and a notable member of GeoStorm. He is well-known by many players for creating several notoriously hard demon levels such as Breakthrough, Resurrection, 9Theory, Psychosis, and many more. He has also an excellent skills in beating demon levels, as he has beaten several hard demon levels such as Ultrasonic, Crimson Clutter, Frozen Space, Necropolis, and many more. He also offended a player called Geometry Dash Japanese Sushi by saying : "You are fuck map" on one of his videos. Levels 1.8 Levels: * uClub - His first rated level so far, an insane-rated level * ElectroTune - His second insane-rated level. * Early Stage - His first featured level also his third rated level, a hard-rated ones. * Simply Electrical - A normal rated level, his second featured level * Fatal Error - His third insane-rated level, his last 1.8 level 1.9 Levels: * MonoStep - Hinds' first 1.9 level, uses the song Three Step by Dj-Nate. * Legacy - His second 1.9 level and his fourth featured level and his first XL level. * Nightbow - A hard level, he claimed to be one of his best levels, uses the song Pearlescent by Envy. * Feedback - a harder level, he has later added some user coins in some time. * Dual Impact - an another harder level, a collaboration with RayRayPieg. * Virtual Rift - an insane level, his second XL level. * Breakthrough - His first demon-rated level, the level generally considered a medium demon, but was originally said to be a hard or even very hard demon level. * Marine Haze - a 5 star rated level, uses the song Golden Haze (Preview) by Detious. * 9Step - a modified version of 14th main level Clubstep, his second demon level. * Fatal Error II - a sequel for Fatal Error, coincidentally the level uses Theory of Everything 2 as its song as the song is sequel for an another song. * Resurrection - his third demon level to date, was generally considered a medium demon even though Hinds himself claimed the level to be easy demon. 2.0 Levels: * Heaven - Hinds first rated level and his first 2.0 level, a replica of the level 'Heaven' from the 2009 one-button platformer game ''The Impossible Game. ''https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Impossible_Game * Dance Massacre - Hinds' first 2.0 demon level, was generally considered a hard or medium demon, uses the song Flock by MadHouseDude. * Firewall - a very hard demon level, he has claimed this to be his most hardest demon level until 9Theory, Night Terrors, or Cyber Chaos was uploaded. * 9Theory - a modified version of the 12th main level Theory of Everything, one of his most hardest demon levels due to the crucial timing, extremely tight path, and fakes. an old school level with some 2.0 features. * Night Terrors - an another extremely hard demon level, a collaboration with Loogiah, the level is a revival of an old project back in Update 1.9 causing the level to get several 2.0 features. * Psychosis - A hard demon level, has won 2nd place in Viprin's 6th Creator Contest. (Famous Results) * Cyber Chaos - A very hard 1.9 level that was added with some minor 2.0 features, the level was uploaded later in the late 2.0 update, Hinds can't verify the level back in 1.9 Update, the original version was later then uploaded via secret way. * Spectrum Switch - A demon collab by Hinds & BlackOP Trivia * Breakthrough is currently his own 1.9 level to get a silver user coins. * He has also participated in several mega-collaboration such as Yatagarasu, Ultraviolet, Aftermath, and many more. Category:Players Category:Level creator